Prove It
by cutebutts
Summary: SMUT WARNING. Bonnie is trapped in Kai's prison, and now that Damon's been sent back to the land of the living, Bonnie is stuck with Kai – and Kol? The former rivals find themselves in a heated situation. One-shots revolving around Kai, Kol, and Bonnie ONLY in the prison world.


**Prove It.**

_Kol and Bonnie_

_SMUT WARNING. _ Bonnie is trapped in Kai's prison, and now that Damon's been sent back to the land of the living, Bonnie is stuck with Kai – and Kol? The former rivals find themselves in a heated situation.

* * *

The leaves were dry and crisp, and they crunched beneath their shoes as the trio trekked through the Mystic Fall's woods. Bonnie's wedged boots trod on unstable dirt every now and then, threatening to send her face-first into the ground, but Kol would grab hold of her arm, sometimes her waist, and keep her upright. Each time Bonnie would shrug him off and shoot him a glare of daggers, to which he'd cock an eyebrow and smirk, and she would turn away before he caught sight of just _how_ he was making her feel.

"Why haven't you killed this idiot yet?" Kol asked, loudly though, as if he were doing it purposely to irritate Kai who'd taken off a few metres ahead. "His ramblings are pathetic."

"You only found us a few months ago," Bonnie sighed. "I've been stuck with Kai for what already feels like an eternity. And besides, he's the only one that knows where we need for the spell."

"And because Bonnie would miss me too much if I died," Kai called back to them, but he didn't turn around. Bonnie was glad, because if it had been her that Kol was directing that glower at, she'd be scared shitless.

"I want to tear his tongue from his head." Kol spoke quieter this time, not that Kai would have heard anyway. He was talking loudly now – to himself, or to the others, Bonnie wasn't so sure. She gritted her teeth together, felt a migraine pinch at the bridge of her nose, and she blew out a heavy breath of air through her lips.

"Kai!" Bonnie exclaimed loudly, and this time, Kai did turn around. He watched her with raised eyebrows, as if he were saying, _what's the problem now? _Bonnie was half-convinced on letting Kol out of his leash and pointing him in Kai's direction. "Go to the store and get the provisions we need for the spell. Me and Kol will wait here."

From her left side, Kol muttered, "Kol and _I_."

Kai looked between the two, and frowning, folded his arms over his chest. "Why can't he go?"

"Kol doesn't know what we need. He isn't a witch."

Kai's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He looked to Bonnie, and then shifted his attention to Kol, and after a long beat, returned his glare to the witch. "Fine," Kai said, tightening the straps to his backpack. "But I just want you – the both of you to know that if you try and run, I'm going to find you. And I'll probably kill you." Kol's fist clenched and he took a step forwards, but Bonnie gripped onto his wrist and held him back. Kai left slowly with his hands in his pockets, kicking at loose dirt and branches, and hummed tunes to himself as he walked. Bonnie sucked on the inside of her cheek, and beside her, she could almost feel Kol's urge to tear Kai apart from limb to limb. Finally, Kai's presence vanished from the empty woods, and Bonnie realised that she was still holding onto Kol's hand. When she looked up at him, he was already looking down at her. She released him in the next second, and folded her arms over her chest.

Kol grinned, and ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. "Well, I suppose it's just you and me now, _Little Witch_."

"I'm not a witch anymore, Kol. I sent my magic away."

"Yes, that's right. You sent your little plush toy back to reality for all you friends to find." Kol circled her slowly, sending Bonnie's poor heart into frenzy. "Oh, I just bet that baby Gilbert appreciated that."

Bonnie's eyebrows roused, and she shrugged his comment away as if it were nothing to her. "I'm done with Jeremy. We're finished. Completely over."

In all seriousness, Kol said, "Prove it."

She was taken aback for a moment, her jaw open wide, and she hurried to regain her senses. Bonnie tilted her chin upwards, but Kol still looked down at her, and she was beginning to feel uneasy in her stomach – and she couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad feeling. "Why should I?"

Kol's head tilted to the side as he took a step towards her, and then another and another until he was only a breath away from Bonnie's lips. The corner of his mouth was turned upwards into a cunning smirk, and his dark eyes glinted with the troublesome mischief of which made Kol Mikaelson who he was. Perhaps it was the witches' determination to prove her point, and she could have kept telling herself that if she'd wanted to, but this wasn't the first time that she'd had dirty little thoughts about the vampire standing in front of her. Bonnie was still unsure as to whether or not she was concerned that Kol had joined her and Kai, or relieved. She would have no one to hold her back; to tell her she was doing the wrong thing; or that she was being reckless. For the first time since Bonnie could remember, she was going to do what she wanted, without the interference of _anybody._

"Fine then," Bonnie said, and she roused an eyebrow when Kol's eyes rolled over her body. "Suppose I should go catch up with Kai then."

"You can't be serious." Kol had stepped closer, closing whatever space left between their bodies. "Come on, darling. You can't –" Bonnie's lips pressed to his, hard and straightforward, and she felt a twist in her stomach and a warmth between her thighs that had her knotting her fingers through Kol's soft hair and relishing in the sounds of his animalistic growls. His hands gripped at her hips, squeezing tightly, but not hard enough to cause pain. Bonnie felt a stiff bulge press against her upper thigh from behind the fabric of Kol's jeans, and she realised that this mustn't have been the first time that he had thought about this either.

Kol forced her backwards, pushing her back into the solid trunk of a thick tree, and eased her neck to the side, exposing the smoothness of her dark-skinned throat. For a moment, Bonnie's mind reeled in panic – he was going to bite her. But instead, Kol's lips pressed hungry kisses to her throat, and he sucked and nibbled at the skin to make his mark, so everyone, even if that only meant Kai, would know that Bonnie was _his_, and only _his_.

"Have I proven myself?" Bonnie moaned and whimpered, and her eyes squeezed closed in pleasure as Kol's mouth worked at her throat, and her hands moved down, tracing the shape of the muscles in his arms, and followed down to rest above Kol's own hands, which were now at her breasts. He kneaded them through her lacy shirt, his thumbs rubbing at her hardened nipples, and Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip. Her pulse was racing overtime now, and she was sure that Kol had mumbled something to her, but Bonnie found his lips again, and she was addicted to the taste. He rocked his hips against hers, compelling her back to press harder against the tree, and he snarled low in his throat, the sound vibrating against Bonnie's lips. She fumbled for his shirt, and with panting breaths, pulled it up and over Kol's head, and Bonnie took her time licking, kissing, biting any inch of his torso that she could until the throbbing between her legs had grown close to unbearable, and the stiffness in Kol's jeans had been teasing her for too long. Kol must have sensed something; the fast pace of her heart possibly, because he tore at the strap of Bonnie's denim overalls, and the clothes fell to her ankles, baring her black panties. He took a momentary break to stare down at the space between her thighs, and Kol's eyebrow cocked. His eyes flickered to Bonnie's face, and then back to her black panties, and without another second of reluctance, Kol's hand dove between her thighs, and Bonnie's eyes widened.

She cried out as his hand rubbed over her clit, and she writhed and moaned, her nails digging into Kol's exposed back as she tried to keep herself upright. He was grinning to himself, a self-pleased smile that should have made Bonnie angrier, but only turned her on even more. "What–" She said through gritted teeth. "–Is so funny?"

"I didn't know how badly you wanted this, darling." Kol's voice was breathy and weak, and he tried to cover it up with a laugh. "And to think that we could have been doing this long ago."

"Shut up and stop fooling around," she demanded, and in the next second, Kol's fingers slipped underneath her damp underwear, and he sunk two fingers inside her to the knuckle. Bonnie whimpered and grounded her hips against his hand. He pumped in and out, in and out, and when Kol began to feel the sticky substance on his two fingers, he grinned. With his free hand, he tore Bonnie's shirt from her chest, and her bra quickly followed. His mouth latched onto her breasts, licking, swirling, and flicking against her hardened nipple, and when he was finished with one, he moved to the next. All Bonnie could see was white in front of her eyes, all she could feel was Kol, all she could hear was heavy breathing and pleasured moans. She knew that she was close now, and Kol must have sensed that, because in the timespan of a single second, the zipper to his jeans had been pulled down, and Bonnie was screaming as he thrust himself inside her, rocking her violently against the wall of the tree. Kol wasn't exactly gentle - not like Bonnie really minded, and she knew that her legs would ache tomorrow, and her back would be scratched and sore from writhing up against the tree. They found a pace quickly, a fast one, and the two of them were groaning and gasping, _fucking_ like two horny teenagers. His hands tightened around her hips with bone crushing force, and just when Bonnie was sure that he was going to break something, Kol picked her up and Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, and then she was slammed against the tree once again. He thrust into her over and over, changing his angle every now and then to find that sweet spot of hers, and when he thought that he had found it - _Oh_, he knew that he found it. As Bonnie cried out, her hands tore at Kol's hair, and she threw her head back in ecstasy. Her vision was consumed in a bright white light, and everything melted away, replaced with pure pleasure as she came hard.

"_Kol!_" Bonnie gasped out, and it surprised him when he lost himself to the sound of his name coming from her lips. His hips bucked one last time, and he followed after her with an animal-like growl. Then they stood there, panting heavily with their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Oh, darling," Kol breathed. "You've proven yourself to me."

* * *

_**So there you have my first ever smut fic! I don't know if it's any good lmao, but it's one of hopefully many to come!  
****Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
